The ultimate Gang
by HookfangTheAlpha
Summary: The TimeWarriors are the ferocious and badass gang in Los Angeles. But when a rival gang is losing territory they will rally all the other gangs against them. Now the TimeWarriors must work with allies,new recruits and even old enemies to win this war and keep their territory.
1. Misson Accomplished

Chapter 1

Mission accomplished

Welcome to Los Angeles,the home and playground for gang members. Other than the fights,rich assholes and blood it's a beautiful place. Chloe was just at a restaurant take an order. "Make sure you put seven sauces in the order!"Chloe yelled at one of the chefs. She looked at her watch and saw it was 7:42. She sighed. _Man I'm surprised this stupid restaurant isn't shut down._ Two minutes after,the head chef came back with two plastic bags. "Your order miss."he said with a heavy Russian accent. She took the bags and gave him the money then left the restaurant.

The sky was pitch black and the streets were,more or less,empty making it the perfect time for gang members to play and,potentially,make the streets dangerous...not that Chloe was afraid. Walking the streets at this time felt like home to her. She turned into a wide,long,dark alley and continued walking until she saw a red light flashing just above a big silver door. She knocked on the door. "Open up!"she yelled. The small slot moved to the side and two hazel colored eyes appeared. "Who is it?"The voice,which unmistakably belong to Chloe's girlfriend Rachel,asked. "Rachel you know who it is."Chloe replied exasperated. "Please state your name and-" "Rachel bring Chloe in so we can damn well eat!"a male voice yelled angrily. Rachel laughed and opened the door for Chloe.

Rachel was slightly shorter than Chloe,pale,had long blond hair and hazel eyes. She was a friendly,caring and outgoing person,pretty much the total opposite of Chloe. She walked over to Rachel and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek then walk into the building. It was bigger than most buildings where gangs live in. The floor was a bit dusty,not that anyone really cared. There was a gold chandelier hanging on the high ceiling giving lots of light on the three small tables underneath it. At the sides there were two cases of stairs leading up to a platform with a "throne" on it. Four people were already seated when Chloe put the bags on the table.

"At long last."a teenaged boy said reaching for the food. He was average height,pale,had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was a kind person,aside from his really bad jokes,somewhat sensitive and overall not a bad person. A girl turned and smacked his hand away. "Not yet Warren,"the girl named Max scolded. "We have to wait for the boss." She was slightly shorter than Chloe,pale,had brown hair a bit below the ears and blue eyes. She was a lot like Warren in personality. Kind,funny,bad jokes and sensitive. She was also reasonable,very mature and smart. Chloe used to have always teased Max about her and Warren being a couple because they were so similar. "We don't know when he's coming."Warren grumbled rubbing his hand. "Would it kill you to have a bit of patience Warren? I swear,food will be the death of you."another girl named Kate,Max's girlfriend,sighed.

She was the same height as Max,pale,had dirty blond hair that was tied in the bun and hazel eyes. Kate was the shy,kind "I don't like too much attention"girl which Chloe couldn't stand when they first met. "Could you all please stop fighting already!"another girl named Victoria snapped. Chloe rolled her eyes at her. She was the same height as Rachel,making her slightly shorter than Chloe,pale,had short blond hair just above her ears and green eyes. Arrogant,rude and out right brat were the only words Chloe could describe her in since Victoria was basically that one girl in the group that you couldn't stand though she had to because Victoria was the second-in-command. Over the last two years however Victoria was much more bearable to be around. "Yes mother."Max replied and Victoria glared at her.

The thud of a heavy door echoed through the building.

Everyone looked up and saw their boss,Nathan,with his hands behind his back. It was hard to think of Nathan as the boss solely because he wasn't much older than any of them. He was taller than Max but still shorter than Chloe,pale,had short light brown hair above his ears and blue eyes. He was a rich,powerful and aggressive man. He was,however,kind with his members and was the only one who could afford to get them their weapons and gear. They all went down on one knee and bowed their heads. He looked at all of them then smiled. "Why aren't you all eating?"he asked then laughed. Everyone smiled and went to the table. "Hands off my fish burger!"Warren warned. "Trust me Warren no one would eat that."Kate said with a disgusted look. Max laughed. They all took their seats and chowed down.

During the meal Nathan's phone rang. He got up from the table and moved somewhere out of earshot. "What do you think he's talking about?"Kate asked them. "Probably his dad calling him again."Victoria replied annoyed. Just then Nathan come back. "Just got a call. Some rival gang members are on the prowl in our territory. I want you all to take them out."Nathan ordered. Chloe and Warren groaned. "Seriously?! We just ate!"Warren grumbled. "For once I agree with Warren."Chloe said. "Listen,unless you all want to lose most of our territory to some gang members you better get moving,"Nathan said. "And if you all do well i'll give you each a pay." That changed Chloe's mind quickly. "Alright guys,let's get moving."she said. Rachel and Max laughed while Warren rolled his eyes.

They got up from the table and walked to a closet that contained their weapons. Chloe entered the code and it opened. Guns to knives to bats and even swords were assorted in the closet. Chloe took two pistols and put them in her weapon belt. Rachel took a knife and revolver,Victoria took a machine gun,Max took a sword and pistol,Kate took a shotgun and Warren took an assault rifle. "You all ready?"Nathan asked. They nodded. "Good. Remember,leave no one alive and be careful."he said sternly with a pointed look at Chloe and Rachel. "I'll send Victoria the coordinates."he said. They nodded and ran out the door. Victoria pulled out her her phone and looked at it. "Ok,I got the coordinates. Follow me." She ran through the alley and took a left,everyone following. They past by one of Nathan's spy friends bases. Finally,they made it to their destination. It was the restaurant that Chole had just came from. "Ten bucks that one of the chefs is a rival gang member."Rachel said. "Twenty it's the head chef."Warren said. "Fourty that all the chefs are in the same gang."Chloe said. "Betting high are we now?"Max said. "Why not? I'm feeling lucky."Chloe replied. "That would be the first."Rachel joked. "Do we have a deal then?" Chloe asked. "Deal."Warren and Rachel said. They shook hands to confirm the deal.

"Alright guys,get into your positions."Victoria ordered. Kate grabbed onto the gutter on a building near the the restaurant,climbed it then grabbed the edge and swung on the building. She trotted to the other edge of the building then aimed her shotgun. Warren moved to the side of the building hiding in the shadows and and aimed his assault rifle. Max climbed on the restaurant then leaned over the edge and aimed the pistol. Rachel moved to a window then opened it a little and aimed the revolver. "Alright Chloe let's go in."Victoria said holding her machine gun. In cases like these,Chloe,Victoria and rarely Rachel were the ones who confronted the gang members head on. If things got ugly and the gang members tried to escape the others would ambush them. Chloe took one of her pistols and they walked inside. It was silent and deserted but Chloe knew better than to believe that. He walked slowly and carefully examining the place thoroughly.

A snap of fingers made Chloe turn around and point the pistol at Victoria. Victoria at the right corner of the restaurant. _She hears something_ Chole thought. She nodded and silently walked over to the place. It had old pans,broken plastic bags and other useless stuff. A perfect place for someone to hide though. She was about to move the pans out the way when she caught the glint of a moving object. She barely had time to move out the way before a dagger shot right past her face. Three gang members shot from the spot and ran to the door. Two of them made it out the door before Victoria did a roundhouse kick and knocked the third guy away from the door. He staggered to the side then turned to face them. Now they could see him more clearly. He was part of the BlackHell gang,the one and only rival of their gang. She could tell because he was dress in all black,their signature clothing. He unsheathed two long knives and charged at Victoria. Chloe heard gunshots outside. _Great job guys_ she praised them silently.

She moved to the side and pummeled the butt of the assault rifle to his back. He nearly fell to the ground but regained his balanced at the last second and threw on of the knives at Victoria. It caught her in the shoulder and she grunted in pain,falling to her knees. He was about to throw the other knife when Chloe kicked it out his hand then punched him in the face. He fell right on his back. Chloe put her foot on the man's chest before he could get up. "Stay down."Chloe ordered. He growled but,wisely,obeyed. Victoria grabbed him by the collar of shirt and dragged him outside while Chloe walked behind her pointing her pistol at the man's head. The other two were wounded so they couldn't get far before they died of blood loss. Rachel and Max were pointing their guns at them,for precautions. "Why are you three on our territory?"Victoria asked. None of them spoke. Victoria looked at Rachel and nodded. She aimed her gun at one of the guy's leg and shot. The man screamed in pain. Victoria went down on one knee and looked the guy in the eye. "Now,i'm going to ask you again: Why are you three on our territory?" "Don't you say anything!"one of the men growled. "Shut it."Warren hissed and slapped him.

The man immediately answered her question. "Our boss wanted to expand our territory so we were suppose to scout the area then report back for us to then steal it." Victoria looked at them thoughtfully. At last,she turned to Chloe. "Kill them."she ordered flatly. Chloe looked at the three men and smiled menacingly. "No...please don't."the man whimpered. "Be lucky I'm making this quick."Chloe said before she pulled the trigger. The man's head went back and blood poured from from the bullet hole. The other men started to spitting curses at her but she paid them no mind as she put a bullet in their heads. Once they were dead Chloe backed away.

"Warren. Take this three and bring them to BlackHell's territory. Let this be a reminder that the TimeWarrior gang won't back down so easily. Max,Rachel go with him for backup and take this."She handed Max the machine gun. They nodded and walked off. Victoria turned to them. "You two help me raid this restaurant."she ordered with a smile. Chloe laughed and Kate cheered. Chloe wouldn't trade her life as a gang member for anything in the world.


	2. Stay alive

Chapter 2

Stay alive

The next morning Chloe got up bright and early. She walked over to her closet-well her and Rachel's closet since they shared a room-and took a look. Once she saw the clothes was looking for she grabbed them and changed. She put the dirty clothes in a corner then walked out the room and headed down.

Victoria and Nathan were already up,talking softly,when she arrived. "Morning Chloe."Nathan said when she sat down. "Morning boss,Victoria."she replied. She looked at Victoria. "Is your arm good?"she asked. "Yeah. Much better."Victoria said. Chloe leaned back in her chair and looked between Nathan and Victoria. "Having an argument are we?"she asked. "We were discussing why BlackHell is trying to take our territory."Victoria said. "It's pretty obvious,"Chloe stated. "Somehow,they lost territory and are planning to steal ours." "We know that!"Victoria snapped. "We need to know why ours and how did they lose territory."

"Logically,it would make more sense for them to take the Raider's territory because they're much closer than we are." That was true. The Raider's territory was practically side by side with BlackHell's territory whereas their territory was five blocks away from BlackHell's. _Idiots_ Chloe thought. The Raiders weren't exactly the smartest gang and their choice to take territory beside BlackHell proved it.

"For the question for how they lost territory I don't have an answer."Victoria said. "It couldn't be form a gang war since BlackHell has the biggest gang,"Nathan said. "Unless one of the gangs did a surprise attack on them or got bigger in numbers." They all stayed silent trying to think of a reason for why BlackHell would steal their territory. "Well,"Nathan said,breaking the silence. "While we're trying to find a reason for this we need to start patrolling our territory." Victoria nodded then got up. "Well imma go get us some breakfast." "Here,"Chloe said and tossed her a knife. "I wouldn't put it past BlackHell to try and attack if they saw one of us."Chloe said. Though they couldn't. It was a gang rule that in restaurants,stores and business places gangs had to be peaceful around each other.

Victoria nodded her thanks and walked away. Now the silence just flowed through the place since it was just Chloe and Nathan. The thuds of footsteps vibrated over their heads. Oh _thank god_ Chloe thought just as Warren appeared. "What up early birds!"he greeted and slid down the railing. "Morning Warren."Chloe greeted. They fist bumped and he bowed his head to Nathan. "Morning boss." "Morning Warren."he greeted back then put him in a choke hold and ruffled his hair. Chloe raised an eyebrow at the two. The boss wasn't normally this affectionate,even to his own gang members. He saw Chloe looking at them and stopped at once.

Warren fixed his ruffled hair. "I'm gonna go patrol the territory now."Chloe said. Nathan nodded. She walked over to the closet,entered the code and took a pistol. She walked over to the door. "Hey Warren,"she called over her shoulder. "Victoria gone to get us breakfast. If any of you touch my wrap you're dead meat." She saw his terrified face before she walked out the door.

 _BlackHell's got some nerve thinking they can take our territory_ Victoria thought as she waited in line to give her order. If she was leader she would make her gang attack BlackHell and eliminate them altogether. But even she knew that where her gang excelled in combat,BlackHell had strength in numbers. She sighed and tapped her foot as she waited in the line.

"Come on man! I'm only asking for a few free stuff."a man said. Victoria moved her head to the side of the line. A dark-skinned man was talking to one of the chefs. "Listen mister,"the chef said. "This is a fast food place not a charity. If you can't pay for the food the door is right there." The dark skinned man scowled. "Madam?"someone said. Victoria looked in front of her. She was in front the line now. "What will your order be?"a chef asked. "Sir,my brother and his friends need this food. I can't pay for it in cash but i'll find some other way to pay for it."the man said. The chef sighed in annoyance. "As I said before this isn't a charity. It's not my fault you,your brother and your friends are homeless or got no money."the chef replied.

Ok _that went over the line_ Victoria thought. "Hey you there!"she called to him. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "Come over here."she told him. He looked at her,confused,but come to her. She pointed to the menu above them. "What do you and the rest of your group want?"she asked him. Finally he dropped the confused look. "No ma'am,you don't have to-" "Tell me what you guys want before I change my mind."Victoria threatened. The man looked at her with fear then looked at the menu.

"I would like a two breakfast sandwiches,one egg and sausage taco and a wrap please."he said. Victoria nodded and turned to the chef. "I'd like four breakfast sandwiches,one egg and sausage taco,two egg and pepper wraps,a bacon and sausage burrito and four medium-sized hash browns."she listed. The woman wrote down her order as she spoke. Then she handed it back to a chef and he barked out the order. "Miss,"the man said. Victoria looked at him. "What's your name?"he asked. She hesitated slightly but then decided to tell him. _After all_ ,he _won't ever see me again._ For some reason,that brought a wave of sadness through her.

"I'm Victoria." "Victoria."he repeated and it sent a shiver through her body. He looked at her and extended his hand. "I'm Drew."he replied. She took his hand and shook it firmly. Soon after their order was ready. Victoria gave the chef the money and moved out of the line. She looked through the bag until she found the two breakfast sandwiches,taco and wrap. She handed them to Drew. "Here you are."she said. He took them. "Thank you Victoria. I honestly don't know how to repay you."he said.

"You want to repay me?"she said. "Just stay alive and keep your brother and friends alive." With that she walked out the door turning back only once to see Drew still looking at her.


	3. Family isn't just by blood

Chapter 3

Family isn't just by blood

"Dam! I gotta say,whoever makes these breakfast sandwiches really know their cooking skills."Kate said as she chowed down on her sandwich.

"Kate slow down!"Max warned her. "You might choke." "Oh look who's giving advice about slowing down and not choking."Warren teased. Chloe bust out laughing. Max glared at him and smacked the back of his head. Rachel at the whole scene with a smile on her face. _These are the moments i'll never trade_ she thought. "I can't be believe I have to deal with you for the rest of my life."Max groaned. "Well that's family for yeah,"Warren said. "Always there until the end." What Warren said quickly put Rachel's good mood into a sour one.

 _Yeah right she thought bitterly. Family is just another word for strangers that share the same blood as you._ She suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore. She put down her burrito and got up. "Where are you going?"Nathan asked. "Just gonna get some fresh air."Rachel replied and left. She walked out the door and ran. She ran as fast as she could taking long,shallow breaths as she ran.

She made it to her favourite stop on the block. It was a tall,old abandoned building that gave a great view of the streets below and the sky above. She jumped up and grabbed the ledge of a window. Then she swung herself up and onto the roof. She sat down on the edge of the roof,legs dangling over the edge. She looked down at the streets. Cars were bustling,people were walking on the sidewalks and she even saw a few rival gang members in the distance doing their own thing. Warren's words echoed in her mind.

 _Well that's family for yeah. Always there until the end._

She knew that that wasn't true. She knew family was never there for you,especially when you need them the most. She remembered that day perfectly. The day when her father had kicked her out of her house. Since Rachel had turned five her mother had left her and her father,telling him that she couldn't take care of her and wasn't ready to be a mother. Her father had cared for her and loved her as any father would. Over the years,however,Rachel noticed her dad getting more and more depressed. He started drinking,going to late parties and even taking drugs.

One day for some reason he had lost his cool.

"I can't keep living like this!"he shouted angrily. He had three drinks and was shouting like hell, "Dad,calm down."Rachel said calmly. "No! You don't tell me to calm down! You're the whole reason my wife left me!"he shouted. The words sliced right through Rachel like butter. She knew he dad was drunk and wasn't thinking straight but that didn't make them hurt less. Her anger had gotten the best of her and she retorted,"I'm sure mom would come crawling back to a drunk and unless husband." That had gone over the line and even she knew it. It wasn't before long that he and pack everything in a suitcase and practically thrown her outside. She had been living on the streets until Nathan found her and brought her to his gang. Her one and true home. But she would never forget the words her father told her and how he threw her out. She felt tears fall down her face and she brushed them away.

"Rach…"a voice said. Rachel turned around and saw Chloe walking to her. "Hey Chloe."she said turning back to the streets. Chloe sat down beside her and also looked at the streets. "You ok?"she asked. "Yeah i'm good."Rachel replied. Chloe looked at her for a moment then lightly placed her hand on Rachel's. Rachel looked at their hands then at Chloe. "Rach,if something's bothering you,you can always tell me."Chloe said sincerely. Rachel looked at Chloe face,touched by Chloe's words. "When Warren had said that family was always there for you,it...it reminded me about what my dad did to me."Rachel explained. Chloe eyes softened as she looked at Rachel. She continued speaking. "I know I shouldn't really care about that stuff anymore but... I just couldn't believe he'd actually do that...to his own daughter."Tears were falling once more down Rachel's face.

Chloe scooted closer to her and hugged her tightly. Rachel pressed her face against Chloe's shoulder and sobbed. "Hey hey,it's ok. Just let it all out."Chloe said softly. Rachel continued crying while Chloe rubbed her back softly. Minutes later Rachel finally stopped. Chloe lifted her face up and gently wiped away her tears. "Hopefully you're finished cause my shirt is soaked."Chloe joked.

That brought a smile on Rachel's face.

Chloe looked deep into Rachel's eyes for a long moment before leaning in and kissing her softly. Rachel kissed her back. Seconds later,they pulled away and rested their foreheads together. "Thank you Chloe,"Rachel whispered. "For always being there for me." "Anytime."Chloe whispered back with a smile. "After all,I'm your guardian angel."she added. Rachel laughed. "You know that's my line."she said. "And now it's our line."Chloe replied entwining her hand with Rachel's. They sat like that,foreheads pressed together and hands entwined together. At last Chloe got up and extended her hand to Rachel. "Ready to go back?"she asked. "Yeah."Rachel replied taking her hand. She got up and jumped off the building. They walked back to the gang. "What took you both so long?"Warren asked them. "I can think of one reason."Max joked. "Haha very funny Max."Chloe said.

She went back to her chair. "Hey,where if hell is my wrap?"Chloe asked. Everyone immediately turned their heads to Warren. "Wow guys. I know who to count on when I want to keep something secret."Warren said sarcastically.

"Warren,i'm giving you five seconds to run."Chloe said. Warren leaped out of the chair and ran up the stairs as Chloe leaped to him. "Get your ass back here Warren!"she yelled as she gave chase. Everyone burst out laughing as Warren yelped for help. "I'm gonna go help him before Chloe actually kills him."Nathan said and ran to Warren's assists.

Rachel smiled to herself. _My real family my have abandoned me but these guys are my true family and will always be there for me._


	4. Gang meeting

Chapter 4

Gang meeting

"Get your gear and fall into single file once you're ready."Nathan ordered. Tonight they were to head to the junkyard and meet up with the other gangs. They would share news,talk and even do little tournaments. It was a meeting for gangs to enjoy themselves with other gang members for a night. "We're ready boss."Victoria said. Nathan nodded.

"Let's go."he said. They walked out and headed for the junkyard. It was dark,except the light from the blood moon,so they had to watch their step. They made it to the junkyard about ten minutes later being the third gang to arrive with BlackHell and the Raiders there. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them. Chloe smirked while raising her gun and shouting,"What up homies!" Everyone cheered back. Nathan smiled. Though he'd never admit it out loud,Chloe had a certain power over people's emotions. She could make people hostile or scared with a few simple words or laid-back and happy with a three word sentence like just now. It was both helpful and unhelpful,depending on the situation.

The gang disbanded immediately and Nathan walked over to the shack. A gang member from the Raiders,his only identification of being part of the Raiders was the dragon tattoo on his right arm,was standing at the door. He took one look at Nathan then opened the door and moved out the way. Nathan thanked him and walked in. Two other people were sitting at a small,round table laughing. One of them saw him. "Hey Nathan's here!" Nathan rolled his eyes. _Frank_ he thought.

Leader of the Raiders and a drug dealer,making him not quite the sharpest tool in the toolbox. He was a tall young man with pale skin,light brown hair and green eyes. Max,Rachel and Chloe had history with him whether good or bad Nathan didn't know. All Nathan did know is that Frank's loyalty some something you couldn't depend on since he cherished money above all. "Hopefully the Stormers and Firewalk won't be long."The leader of BlackHell,Wells,said.

He was a average size man,slightly overweight,dark-skinned,bald with brown eyes. He was a prestige,cunning and powerful man,though not as powerful as Nathan,with a huge grudge against Nathan because of some disagreement with his father. "The Stormers will be here soon. It's the Firewalk that'll be late."Nathan said,sitting down. The roar of cheers rang through the junkyard. "Looks like they're here."Wells chuckled. "Should've made a bet on it."Frank said.

Moments after two more people entered the shack. "Sorry we're late."Brody apologized. "No problem."Nathan replied. Brody was the leader of the Stormers. He was the same height as Wells,slightly overweight,had a short bushy brown beard and hair and brown eyes. He more of a kind,peaceful man the total opposite of what a gang member should be. The other man looked at them before asking,"So what are we talking about?"

"Typical Damon,"Frank sneered. "You just do whatever and don't even explain or apologize." "Don't fucking start with me man."Damon warned. Nathan rolled his eyes. Damon was the leader of Firewalk. He was a young man,an inch or so taller than Frank,pale,brown hair and brown eyes. He was also a drug dealer and extremely dangerous,being quick to anger and almost unpredictable. Honestly,he had much more in common with Frank than anyone in the room. In Fact,Damon and Frank were once both in the Raiders and close friends. But something happened between them and Damon went rogus while taking a few of Frank's members.

"Gentlemen,do not do this again."Wells said. Both men gave each other a cold glare before looking away. Brody took this as a cue to speak. "Frank,how's the Raiders so far?" "We're doing fine. Haven't lost anyone yet but the police have been on our tail since last month."he said annoyed. As the men talked Nathan couldn't help but feel a bit insecure. He was surrounded by men much older than him and in their eyes he looked like nothing but a boy. _Don't show weakness_ his father's words rang through his ears. He straightened up and pushed away any doubt. He would not show weakness before them.

"Nathan,"Frank's said breaking his thoughts. "How's the TimeWarriors so far?" "We're going great. Haven't lost anyone,cops haven't been on our asses for a while." He turned to Wells. "But I would like to address something to Wells." Everyone looked surprised except for Wells. He already knows what i'm gonna address Nathan thought. Bastard. "Why are your gang members on our territory?" Wells stayed quiet for a while before speaking. "The cops have been helping some construction workers build on our territory and have been patrolling the streets and buildings for any future problems. So I have to shrink the territory for the safety of my gang." "While that explains how you lost territory,"Nathan said getting impatiencent. "That doesn't explain why your putting your members on my terrority and making them patrol then report back at you so you can steal it." Wells chuckled. "Patience my boy,"he said. "Naturally I've gone to take the Raiders territory since they were close to us." Frank glared at Wells. "But,"he added. "I realised I wasn't very neighborly of me. Then I realised that your gang would be the easiest to take down. Unfortunately,it seems my plan was met with some obstacles."

"You're smart. Deciding to not attack my gang cause we would've ripped you to shreds."Frank told him. Wells scoffed but didn't say anything more. "Well I'm not going to tolerate this again,"Nathan spat. "If I see another one of your gang members on my territory i'll make sure you regret it." Wells eyes flashed angrily. "Is that a threat?"he snarled. "Yes and I can make it so much more than that."Nathan growled threateningly. They both glared at each other while the other looked back and forth between them. At last,Damon got up.

"I think it's time we all go home." They mumbled agreements and got up from the table and walked out the shack. "Raiders! To me!"Frank ordered. All the Raiders stopped what they were doing and went to their leader. Once all they gangs were with their leader they broke apart and headed home. _That bald eagle thinks he can take away my territory?_ Nathan thought. _Well I'll make sure to keep my words about him regretting it._


	5. Prepare the feast

Chapter 5

Prepare the feast

 _Man,I tore up real hard in that meeting_ Chloe thought as she stretched her sore,cramped limbs. He looked at her arm and saw the long scar. _That'll teach me not to fight off more than I can take._ She chuckled to herself. _Who am I kidding? Of course it won't._ She got up and headed to her window.

For an October day it sure was nice. Plenty of sunshine,nice breeze and the annoying typical honks and shouts of people in the streets. She smiled to herself before leaving her room and going downstairs. "It's almost ThanksGiving!"Warren's voice shouted. "Warren calm down! It's just a day where you sit around a table and eat."Victoria said. "He's probably just excited to eat the food."Rachel joked. "I'm not just excited for the eating part!"Warren protested. "Sure."Kate said. "As long as we don't get that poor excuse of a casserole that Victoria made this year,i'm good."Chloe said. Everyone chuckled while Victoria glared at Chloe. "That 'poor excuse of a casserole' is healthy and high in iron and calcium."Victoria stated. "Yeah and it's also high in getting me to become sick."Chloe replied,making everyone chuckle once more.

A knock on the door caused them to stop laughing. "Who is it?"Nathan asked. "Me."a man voice answered. "Me who?"Nathan asked slightly annoyed as he went to the door. Rachel and Max covered their mouths to hide their giggles. "Mark Jefferson and spy of the TimeWarrior gang that's who."Mark said. Nathan smiled as he opened a door revealing a handsome man.

Mark was a tall man,pale,had short brown hair in that sort of 'bad boy' style,glasses and brown eyes. He was one of Nathan's spy friends meaning Nathan would tell him to do something only he could do then Mark would report back to him and whatever else. He was also a photographer at some old school but something happened and he ended up working for Nathan.

"You guys cooking for ThanksGiving?"Mark asked. "You bet!"Warren said. "Well,I already got all the stuff to cook at my place,one of my places to be exact. So you all can come over and celebrate."Mark said. "Sure thing Mark,"Nathan said. He looked at the others. "You guys good with this?" "Hell yeah!"they all exclaimed. "Well then let's get going."Nathan said. They walked out of the building and Mark lead the way to his place. They had to go through multiple alleys before Mark finally told them that they were almost there. "You better shut your mouth right now!"an angry male voice yelled.

Everyone froze.

"Behind here!"Mark said,pointing at a long,tall trash can. They all dove behind it. Chloe peeked her head slightly over the top and saw what was happening. Three kids were huddling near a wall while another dark-skinned boy was standing in front them facing two grown men. "Or what?"the dark-skinned boy taunted. One of the men swung right at his jaw and the boy staggered back. Not giving him a chance to recovery,the other man punched him in the stomach. "This is what'll happen!"the man snarled. "What's going on Chloe?"Mark whispered. "Some kid is getting beat up real bad."Chloe whispered back.

"Let me see!"Victoria said and poked her head up. She gasped. "Drew…"she whispered. "Drew? Who the hell is Drew?"Chloe asked. But Victoria jumped over the trash can and shouted,"Hey!" Both men turned to Victoria. "What the hell are you doing Victoria?!"Nathan whispered angrily but she didn't respond. "Victoria?"the dark-skinned boy,supposedly named Drew,whispered confused. One of the men smirked. "You know this chick,boy?"he asked. Drew looked at him but remained silent. The man shrugged. "Well no matter. I'll take her out myself." "No!"Drew shouted and the other man punched him. The man came charging at Victoria. She waited until the last second then swerved to the side and kicked the back of his knees. He nearly fell onto the ground but regained balance and swung his fist at her.

She blocked it with her arm then punched the man in his stomach,hard. He doubled over and groaned,giving Victoria the perfect angle to kick him in the forehead. He collapsed on the ground unconscious. The other man snuck up behind her and kicked her back. She fell on her stomach. She tasted the salty tang of blood in her mouth. "Victoria!"Warren said. He jumped from behind the trash can and ran to Victoria. The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. "A step closer and i'll blow her head off."the man warned. Warren stood still. "If anyone else is behind that trash can come out. Or the boy and girl die."he said. All of them looked at Nathan and he nodded. They moved from behind the trash can,holding their hands up.

"Well ain't this a shock."the man laughed. "How should I end the lives of miserable gang members?"he asked no one in particular. Suddenly he roared in pain. Drew pushed the man's elbow from his socket and quickly grabbed the gun. The man dropped to his wings and held his popped elbow while glaring at Drew. "Don't ever mess with me or my family again!"Drew growled. Then pulled the trigger and the man dropped to the ground lifeless.

Silence crept over all of them as no one knew what to say.

Drew looked at the dead man a while later then dropped the gun. Victoria got up from the ground and wiped the blood from her mouth. Then she turned to Drew. "You ok?"she asked. Instead of answering,he hugged her. "Thank you."he whispered. She smiled. "Anytime."she whispered back. "Ahem." They both pulled away and turned around. Nathan and Mark were watching them in confusion while the others smirked at her knowingly. "Who are you?"Nathan asked staring at Drew. "My name is Drew."he answered. "And who are they behind you?"Nathan gestured to the three people behind Drew. "My brother Mikey and my two friends,Steph and Elliot."he answered.

Mikey was a small,dark-skinned and skinny boy with glasses,dark brown hair and brown eyes. Steph was the same height as Mikey,pale,had auburn hair a bit below her ears and blue eyes. She also wore a beanie with a small flames on it. Eliot was Chloe's height,pale,short light brown and green eyes. Mikey stepped forward and looked at Victoria. "Thank you for saving my brother."he said. "Your welcome." "Next time you pull a stunt like that Victoria I'll put you out of the gang."Nathan threatened. Victoria nodded. Drew looked between Nathan and Victoria. "You're in a gang?"he asked. "Yeah. Is there a problem?"Victoria said. "I just did not except you to be in a gang."Drew replied. "I'm a girl of my secrets."Victoria said with a laugh. "That you are."Drew said with a wink. Victoria smiled shyly and looked at her feet. "As much as we would love to stay and chat,"Mark said. "We must be going."

"Nah it's cool,we'll leave."Drew said. Mark nodded then picked up the gun and give it to Drew. "Keep it. You'll need some protection out there." Drew nodded and took the gun. They continued walking away. "Wait!"Victoria said. They turned around and looked at her. "We should let them come with us."she said,pointing at Drew and the others. "Are. You. Insane?!"Chloe nearly shouted. Nathan silenced her with a look before turning to Victoria. "Victoria,you know we only bring people in when they're going to join the gang."he said softly,like a father trying to reason with his child. "So let them join us!"Victoria insisted,baffled that Nathan was resisting to let people join them. "Victoria you don't have to do this…"Drew said but no one listened. "Victoria listen…"Nathan started but she cut him off. "No you listen Nathan. What's the problem with them joining us? Do you like seeing them like this? Starving,alone and scared? Just let them join us." For a long moment no one said anything. No one,as far as they could remember,had denied Nathan,not even Mark. To everyone's shock Rachel said,"I think we should let them join us."

"Please tell me you're not in this as well?"Chloe groaned. "Chloe stop,"she said to turning to her. "You may not understand what it's like to live like this but I do. I know what it's like to be scared,alone,fighting to survive every single day and getting beating up. If Nathan hadn't taken me in,I might have not been alive today." She turned to Nathan. He looked at her with almost a sad expression. "Nathan I beg you. Please let them join us."she said softly. Nathan face now was expressionless.

He looked at Drew,then Mikey,Steph and Eliot. At last he spoke,"For now they can come with us. I'll decide later if they'll join us permanently." Victoria smiled. It wasn't exactly a yes but it wasn't a no either. Drew smiled. "Thank you sir."he said gratefully. Nathan looked at him but didn't reply. "Well now that that's settled,can we please go?"Warren asked. "Yes Warren,we can go."Mark laughed. Everyone turned and followed Mark. Victoria walked up until she was side-by-side with Rachel. "Thank you."she whispered. "For what?"Rachel whispered back. "For getting him to bring them with us at least."Victoria said. "Don't mention it."Rachel said then went back to silence.

Minutes later,they finally made it to Mark's place. It was a big,spacious house with lots of decors. It had a homey feeling to it. "Welcome to my humble abode."Mark announced. "Dam! How much does Nathan pay you for this spy job?"Max asked him. "Enough for me to keep doing this spy job."Mark replied. He walked over to his fridge,opened it and grabbed some things before putting them on the counter. Then he went to the cabinet and grabbed a few things then put them on the counter. There was a turkey,ham,loaves of bread,a pack of mash potato,cranberry sauce,corn,salt,pepper,green peppers,butter,dough,flour,squashed pumpkin,sugar,milk,eggs,nutmeg,cheese,macaroni and italian sausages.

"Ok before we start who here doesn't know how to cook?"Mark asked. Drew,Mikey,Eliot and Warren raised their hands. "Wow Warren,"Kate said. "You wanted to eat this so badly but ya can't even cook." "I can cook!"he protested. "I just can't cook without burning something." "Ok no problem. Nathan you supervise Drew and Mickey and i'll supervise Warren and Eliot."Mark said. Nathan nodded. "Ok. Chloe you're gonna do the stuffing. Rachel you'll do the mash potatoes,Victoria you'll do the ham,Kate and Max,you two will do the turkey. Warren and Eliot you two will do the pumpkin pie. Drew and Mikey will do the macaroni pie and Steph you'll do the corn." They nodded. "Now let's make this feast!"Mark exclaimed.

They immediately went to their stations and worked. Chloe took out a big,wide pan and put it on the stove. Then she took two loaves breads,teared them into tiny pieces and threw them into the pan. She took three green peppers and chopped them into diced pieces and tossed them into the pan. She sprinkled some pepper on it then turned the stove on medium. She walked over to Rachel. "Need any help?"she asked her. "Yeah,could you pass me the butter."she said. Chloe got the butter then handed it to her. "Thanks."Rachel said. She scooped out a chunk of butter then put it in the pan. It sizzled and popped as it spread on the pan. She took the packet then ripped the top off and dumped the contaminants in the pan. "Pass me the milk please."Rachel said. Chloe went to the fridge and grabbed the container of milk. "Here you are chef."Chloe joked as she gave Rachel the milk. "Much appreciated co-chef."Rachel said with a smile. Pouring the milk in the pan she took out a whippet and whipped the mash potatoes.

Chloe looked at Rachel and a smile crept on her face. She was so happy and carefree when she was helping someone or doing the things she loved. Chloe couldn't have asked for anything better. She walked up behind Rachel and wrapped her arms across her waist. Rachel smiled and snuggled into Chloe's embrace. About a hour and a half later they finished making everything. Mark took them and put them in the fridge. "They'll be ready for tomorrow,"Mark said. "What time will you be coming?" "6:00 sharp,"Nathan told him. "These four have a lot of training to do."he added looking at Drew,Mikey,Steph and Eliot with a smile.

"What...are you saying that we can stay?"Mikey asked. "Yes. You can stay."Nathan said. Mikey cried out happily while the others smiled. "Thank you sir,"Drew said gratefully. "I don't know how to thank you." "Thank me by not making me regret this."Nathan replied. Drew nodded. "Well we should be going."Nathan said. "Wait!"Mark exclaimed. He opened back his fridge then gave Nathan to boxes of pizza. "I had ordered three boxes back I could only eat one whole pizza and I didn't want it to go to waste."Mark said.

"Thank you Mark."Nathan said. He took the boxes under each arm. "Goodnight friend."Nathan said to Mark. "Goodnight Nathan."Mark replied and they left the house. Chloe looked at the four new recruits with newfound interest. _Let's see how these four can put up with the lifestyle of a gang_ Chloe thought.


	6. Training on ThanksGiving

Chapter 6

Training on ThanksGiving

Max got up bright and early,more than ready for today's events. She loved teaching new recruits the ways of her and the other gangs. It felt like she was a mentor to the new ones. She went downstairs to find everyone was already there.

Nathan was talking to the four new recruits. "Today you will be training hard. Each of you will be given a new mentor within a half an hour. They will teach you about the other gangs,our territory,gun accuracy and fighting techniques. To make sure you were paying attention I will personally ask you questions on each of those four things. With all of that said let us begin." He turned to his gang. Max you'll teach Steph about the other gangs,Chloe you'll teach Drew fighting techniques,Warren you'll teach Eliot about our territory and the other gang's territory and Victoria will teach Mikey with gun accuracy. Kate you'll switch with Max,Rachel you'll switch with Chloe and Warren you'll switch with Victoria."

They all nodded. "Alright then. Get started."Nathan ordered. They all went to where they were assigned to. Max,Kate and Steph went outside of the building before she spoke to Steph. "If after what I tell you,you have any questions ask them at the end."Max said. "Kay."Steph replied.

"The Raiders are lead by a man named Frank Bowers. He he's also a drug dealer. Unlike most gangs,they usually try to sneak into a gang's territory,loot anything they can find and attack by surprise. All members of that gang have a dragon tattoo on their right arm so look on their arm." Steph nodded. "The Stormers are...well an odd gang to say the least. They only fight if it's their last option so they're peaceful. Their leader is named Brody Holloway. He is a wise and understanding man but don't get too soft around him. All members of the gang have a tattoo of a storm cloud on their back except Brody."

Steph nodded again. "The Firewalk gang are an extremely violent gang lead by Damon Merrick. He's beyond violent and completely unpredictable so be very caution around him. All members of the gang have a red rag tied somewhere on their body." Steph nodded. "The BlackHell gang are the biggest gang here and our rivals. Their leader is named Wells Raymond. He's smart,rich and powerful but push him far enough and he can be as violent as Damon. All members of that gang wear black clothes from top to bottom all day everyday."

She turned to Steph. "Are there any questions?"she asked. "Yeah,are any of this gangs close with each other? Like as in allies?"Steph asked. Max shook her head. "All gangs are enemies except when the blood moon rises. Then we meet up at a junkyard and have a truce. Also in public places during the day."Max replied. Steph nodded. Max looked at her watch. It read 3:30. "Kate will be your mentor for now."Max said to her. "She'll be able to give you a bit more insight of the gangs." Kate took over with the teaching giving more detail of the gangs especially Firewalk. Kate was once in their gang but when she saw how Damon was treating people even his own gang members she ran away.

One day she had accidentally cross over their border and Chloe caught her. She dragged her back to their building and Nathan immediately questioned her. After about three days of questioning and imprisonment Nathan said she was good and could join the gang permanently. From that day forward Kate was an honorary member of the TimeWarrior gang and her girlfriend. Max always felt as if she was god's gift to her since that how she felt when she was with Kate. She was someone who Max would protect with her life. Once Kate was finished her part of the teaching Max checked her watch. It read 3:55. "Let's head back to the building. Steph is done this part of her training."Kate nodded and they walked back to the building.

Everyone was already there except for Drew,Rachel and Chloe. "Ten bucks Chloe kicked his butt."Warren said to Victoria. "No way. Chloe is good but Drew could slam her to the floor with no problem. I put twenty on Drew."Victoria argued. "Guys please,Max said to them. "Obviously Rachel kicked both their butts. I put forty on Rachel."Max declares boldly. "You're on Max."Victoria and Warren said. Moments later Chloe,Rachel and Drew walked in. "So what happened?"Kate asked them. "I kicked both their butts."Rachel declared with a smile. "Alright,pay up losers."Max saud holding out her hand. Victoria and Warren grumbled but took forty dollars from the pockets and put it in her hand.

"I still want a rematch later."Chloe said to Rachel who laughed. "Remind me never to get on any of you twos bad side."Drew said. "We will."Rachel replied. "I'm assuming they're all ready?"Nathan asked the mentors. They nodded. He turned to them. "Drew,before any fight what two things do you do?"Nathan asked. "Size up your opponent and look for potential weaknesses."Drew replied. Nathan nodded and Rachel gave him a slight smile. "Steph,what color rag do the Firewalk gang have tied to their body?"

"Red."Steph said immediately. Nathan nodded before turning to Eliot. "Where are the markings for our border placed?" "On the left wall of the breakfast restaurant,the thick pole near the police station and near our spy friend's base."Eliot replied. Nathan nodded then turned to Mikey. "What are the two best scopes for a shotgun?" "A 32x scope and 4x32 mm."he said. Nathan nodded and went back to the beginning asking them all different questions. Some time he ceased with the questions. "Good job recruits,"he praised. "You did well for your first day. Tomorrow you'll switch mentors." They nodded with smiles. Nathan looked at his watch the looked at the others. "It's time to go to Mark's."

"Yoo-hoo!"Warren cried happily. Nathan chuckled. Max wouldn't say it out aloud,but she was really looking forward to the ThanksGiving feast. "Let's go then."Nathan said. They turned walked to Mark's place. Fifteen minutes later they made it to Mark's place. Nathan knocked on the door. "Who is it?"Mark asked. Max could literary hear is smile from the opposite of the door. "It's Nathan."Nathan said rolling his eyes. "Nathan? Hmm,I don't remember inviting a Nathan here."Mark replied,trying hard not to laugh. "Man just open the door will ya?"Nathan said exasperated. Mark burst out laughing as he opened the door. "Come on in guys."he said gesturing for them for come in.

They eagerly walked in.

Mark had already prepared the table with the food and beverages. "I assume that you guys are staying in the gang?"Mark asked Drew. "Yes we are. Beats the life of homelessness."Drew replied. "That it does."Mark agreed. They all sat around the table. "At long last."Warren sighed as he cut a piece of ham. "I swear,food is all you think about."Max told him. "That's not true! It just happens to be the main thing I think about." Warren potested. "My point exactly."Max said. Warren grumbled as he took a slice of the macaroni pie.

"Dam! Victoria I don't know how you cooked this ham but it's really good."Chloe praised. "Thanks Chloe."Victoria replied. "If only you had cooked your casserole like this."Chloe added wistfully. "You couldn't just let the moment flow,could ya?"Victoria asked. "Nope."Chloe replied. Victoria shook her head but didn't say anything. "This is so delicious!"Mikey exclaimed happily with a mouth full of food. "Mikey! Manners!"Steph said sternly to him. "It's fine Steph. I understand how hard it's been for you four with finding enough food to eat. So please help yourselves to as much as you can."Nathan told them. Drew and Eliot nodded,more than happy to oblige.

"Anyone want something to drink?"Mark asked. "Bring out the wine!"Chloe yelled. "Remember Chloe. Two drinks only."Nathan told her. She rolled her eyes and grumbled,"Sure." During some time after,Drew got up and lightly clicked his fork against his wine glass. All the talking immediately died down. Drew cleared his throat and spoke. "They say that ThanksGiving is a day where you give thanks for the things you are thankful. And I would like to say,on behalf everyone,that we are thankful for you all for taking us in and giving us something we'd never thought we'd have." His eyes began to water but he willed them not to fall.

"And for that,we thank you."Mikey finished for his brother placing a hand gently on his arm. "We thank you."Steph and Eliot said in unison. Everyone turned to Nathan. He looked happy and sad at the same time. "You are more than welcomed. You are family here and family is forever."he said looking at all of them in turn. "Seriously man! Are you trying to make me cry?"Chloe asked annoyed though there was a slight tremble in her voice. "It's ok to cry Chloe. We don't want you to be an expressionless robot after all."Rachel told her and they all resumed eating,talking and laughing.


End file.
